Bella and Alice at an all boys boarding school!
by XxBulletxXProofXxLonlinessxX
Summary: Alice and Bella end up at a ALL BOYS BOARDING SCHOOL? Who are their room mates? Will love bloom, were are the vampires? well read and find out. all human for most of the story BxE AxJ EmxR Co-written
1. Chapter 1

We are going to an all boys boarding school?!?!?

My name is Bella Swan and this is my story on how my sister and I got sent to an all BOYS boarding school!

I have a sister named Alice she is the same age as me but doesn't look a thing like me, see she is adopted but that doesn't matter she is an amazing person with a slight obsession for shopping. But anyways back to the story right.

I awoke to another grayish greenish day of Forks Washington. I looked around and noticed that Alice was already up so I walked down stairs to get something to eat. My mom Renee was already making up pancakes, that was odd because mom doesn't cook unless its for a special occasion.  
"Girls I have some news for you" She said wile we were eating  
"yes" we said in unison

"Well you know how I always told you that I wanted you to get the best education possible and someday I hoped to send you abroad to go to boarding school, well a distant cousin of your dad is headmaster of Winchester Academy and it is one of the top boarding schools in London (**Hey guys I just made that up if you didn't know that lol) **and we got you in. We also don't have to pay so much tuition because we are family. Isn't that great girls." She said in what seemed like one big breath.  
"Oh my gosh mom that's amazing in LONDON oh my gosh that's great shopping also AHHH" Alice squeaked  
"Yea mom that's great when do we leave" I asked excitedly  
"In three days you girls better start packing" mom said with a smile.

Three days later and some seven hours and we are standing in front of the most beautiful school I have ever seen It is old and gothic styled; high towers a gargoyle sitting on the roof and it had a beautiful view of a placid looking lake. We walked into the huge worn looking oak doors with the Winchester symbol on the front of them and right to you left was the main office. Alice and I walked through those doors and into the elegant office. There was a older looking lady whose gray hair was pulled into a strict bun and her spectacles sad on the tip of her nose wile she typed away on her computer. Alice coughed to get her attention  
"Ah yes you must be Alice and Isabella Swan the headmaster is expecting you it's the door on your left" She said in a heavy British accent  
After entering the doors we saw this man in his mid forties with balding brown hair and a handle bar mustache I vaguely remembered a man at one of our many family reunions that looked like this man with out the mustache.  
"UNCLE LARRY" Alice and I both screamed wile we hugged him  
"Ah girls welcome to my fine school sit sit there are a few things I have to tell you before I point you to your dorms. First off here is your schedule you will be taking all AP classes as I have had your records here and saw what fine academic students you both are. You will be required to take two electives and one forgin language. There is a strict 11 o' clock cerfew on school nights and 12 o' clock on the weekends, ok. Next the Junior and Senior dorms live four people so you girls will be sharing a room with two other people who will either be a Junior or Senior. Which brings us to our next problem. Girls as you know most boarding school in London are all men as this one is no exception, well now it is BUT before you interrupt let me tell you this. This is like a test run because we are thinking about going CO-ED and we needed to see how things would work out and seeing as I knew it was your moms dream to send you to London to go to a school we worked out this deal. If all goes well than we will be a co-ed school next year. And back to the problem you will be rooming with two males. If I find out about any… improper-ness I wont hesitate to act got it good." " Oh and you are here a day earlier than the other students so you could get settled in here is your dorm keys you are in room 330 its on the third floor take your bags and get settled in have a nice day ladies we should have tea some time , love you bye" he said as he pushed us out of the office to get our bags and get to our rooms.  
"ALL BOYS how crazy is that I'm going to kill mom I- but Alice cut me off

"Bella it wont be that bad maybe you will find someone you like who knows. Hey what elective are you taking" she asked

" Um I think im going to take Choir and theatre what about you"  
"Oh defiantly interior decorating and fashion design. You would have thought that these classes were made for girls but hey who knows"  
This conversation lasted us until we got to our door when we opened it I couldn't believe my eyes there was a normal size living room with two couches and a flat screen T.V. A full size kitchen refrigerator already stocked so were the cabinets. Full bath and shower and two master bedrooms, both with two queen sized beds and great view! I could get use to this but I'm not thrilled on sharing a bathroom. We unpacked our clothes and decided to call it a night.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR ROOM"?!?!?!

---------------------------------------------------------------  
HAH sorry for the cliff hanger! This was just a random story that popped into my head today so I decided to have some fun with it since I have major writers block on my other story well tell me what you guys think Oh I need a BETA if you havent noticed yet lol so any one willing just message me or something because im not sure how that all works thanks love to all  
Bullet /3


	2. ROOMIES!

_Recap_

WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?!?!

--------------------------------------------------------  
I awoke to someone screaming at me I shot up and laid my eyes on the most beautiful bronzed hair boy I have ever seen.

"I-uh-well-um was kinda assigned to this room" I said with my head on my blankets 

"You must be mistaken this is a BOYS Academy" he said like he was talking to a child 

"You mean WAS and all boys academy my sister and I are here as genie pigs of sorts because next year they might go co-ed so IF you have a problem with it you can contact uncle Larry or I mean the Headmaster" I said slightly smug 

"Oh I'm going to do more than just talk to him you are going with me" 

"Oh and if I refuse" with that he strode over to my bed swung me over his shoulder and mind you I am only in my Nightmare Before Christmas p.j. 

"Put me down you JERK STOP RIGHT THIS MINUET"

I yelled will hitting his back with my fists. But the boy whose name I still don't know continued to walk all the way down to the main office ignoring the audience that we were attracting. He walked straight into the office and didn't even bother knocking on the headmasters door but instead opened it, dropped me on the nearest chair. 

"Ah Isabella and Mr. Cullen what do owe the pleasure of seeing you here this morning" 

"I'm sorry for the intrusion Sir but would so kindly tell me why there is a girl in my dorm or better yet the school" he boy asked with a voice as smooth as velvet his emerald eyes kept stealing glances out of the corner of his eye at me. 

"Well Mr. Cullen I will be announcing this at the welcome back to school assembly but I'll tell you any way Isabella and Alice are my nieces and they will be attending the academy this school year because next year we might be going co-ed it just depends on how everything with the girls goes this year." my uncle said quite calmly I resisted the urge to stick my toung out at him like a five year old and say I told you so.

"Ah well I see thank you so much for your time headmaster" he said as he walked out of the door I gave uncle a quick wave and walked out myself tying to catch up with my new room mate I could see this was going to be oodles and oodles of fun note the heavy sarcasm. I finally caught up to him as he was opening our door.

" I think you owe me something" he looked at me like I had grown two heads.  
" I owe you nothing" He said indigently

"how about an apology" I said

He looked at me for a minuet and mumbled something unintelligible  
"What was that" I asked I was having too much fun with this

" I said I'm sorry" He said sourly  
"That's right now I would like you to meet my sister Alice" at the Alice came out of our room fully clothed that's when I noticed that I was still wearing my p.js so I quietly exited the room to change. I put on my The Used tee shirt and a pair of black capriees and my flats and went back out to the living room. I stood off to the side to observe Mr. Cullen. He was tall and a bit boyish his bronze colored hair hung in a casual disarray in his eyes which were a striking emerald color which contrasted wonderfully against his very pale skin. Then I took in what he was wearing a tight black shirt that said the misfits on it with a pair of not too tight but kind of tight stone wash jeans. He had on a pair of vans and a checkered studded belt. He was all in all very breath taking-ly handsome. Soon after that I made my presenes known.  
"I never caught your name I'm Isabella or Bella for short" I said sticking out my hand so he could shake it

" I am Edward Cullen sorry for acting so rudely earlier you just caught me by surprise is all" 

"its fine its fine" I said nonchalantly wow his voice and his looks STOP IT Bella you can't be thinking these things you just met the boy.

Just then the door opened and in stepped a tall boy about 6'2" tasseled blond hair and blue eyes ( I looked but I cant find out what his human eye color was so we will pretend it was blue). He was dressed in a snug fitting cream cashmere sweater and a pair of distressed jeans. Oh my god Alice is probably drooling over this guy. I thought I looked over and sure enough her mouth was wide open I coughed and she got the point.

"Hello I'm Jasper Hale and may I ask why you two fine ladies are in our dorm"

"We will be going here th-this ye-year" Alice stuttered out

"I'm Bella and this is my sister Alice" Hello he said he sounded very shy

"Jazz hey man what's up its good to see you again" Edward said as he stood up and shook Jasper's hand

"He Ed looks like we got lucky again that's two years in a row"

" I know man and we are rooming with the only girls in the school"

"Dude serious" Jasper said a bit taken back

"Yep"

Then all of a sudden there was a voice form a loud speaker saying to all report to the auditorium for the back to school announcements. We all left the room Alice and I trailing behind Edward and Jasper. Trying to ignore all the stares we were getting. We got down to the auditorium and Uncle Larry motioned for us to come up and sit in two seats behind the podium. He started speaking.

"Hello Boys and welcome back to another wonderful year and Winchester Academy I tuned him out after that until Alice hit my leg and stood up. "These are my nieces they will be joining us this year at the academy and I hope you show them the same respect that you would show eacthother now back to your dorms get some rest you have classes tomorrow have a good night" he said he turned around and handed Alice and I each a box and we took off to our dorms to see what was inside. We got into our rooms and opened the boxes and sitting there were the Winchester uniforms except we had red and black plaid skirts a black button up shirt and a red tie with the emblem on it the were kind of cute so we put them on and freaked out we were yelling so loud that the boys rushed into our room to see what was wrong and stopped dead with their mouths hanging wide open. Our skirts were super short like not longer than our finger tips and they gave us high heels to wear with them we looked like little sluts!

"Close your moth guys you are drooling" I said haughtily I was mad … Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey guys my 1st story was acting up so I re-loaded it onto the site and put up another chapter tell me what you think!


	3. Two different kind of Firsts

Edward, Alice. Jasper and I all headed back to our dorm we decided that we were going to just hang out before we turned in for the night. Alice and Jasper were in their own little world talking about any thing and everything it was like they clicked instantly, so there I was left to make conversation with Edward.

Don't get me wrong he seems nice enough I just have a hard time trusting guys. After Charlie left my mom and then left us in Forks Ive had a hard time trusting the male race period. Then there is the fact that I'm never really on the same page as everyone else. Their immature conversations and actions don't hold my interest, so therefor I'm pretty quiet I keep to myself , my books, and my music that's all I need I am complete. I don't feel like I need love, also something that bothers me with teens today all they want to find is love I think its a lot of BS. I heard someone calling my name but they seemed far away

"Bella...Bella...BELLA" that finally snapped me out of my thoughts

"uh what"?

"You looked like you were in deep thought mind sharing' he asked

"No I'm not going to tell you"

"Please"

" Read my lips N O"

"pretty please" he said sticking out his bottom lip a bit and widening his beautiful emerald eyes. I could feel my resolve cracking

"Fine. I was thinking about my music" It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either

"OH well what kind of music do you like" he asked with a spark in his eye. And that did it we went on for hours about the pros and cons of different bands and it turns out he had a pretty good taste in music.

"Well i need to get in the shower and go to bed its going to be a long day tomorrow" I said reluctantly as I slowly stood noticing it was 11 o' clock.

"Oh OK night Bella" Edward said with a look in his eye that I couldn't quite define maybe sadness?

After a relaxing shower I got in bed got my iPod out turned it to Trapt and drifted into the amazingness that is sleep ( I love sleeping lol)

Beep...Beep...Beep

Uh what is that annoying beeping and why hasn't anyone shut the freaking thing off yet...Oh wait that's my alarm clock great I have school today..

I got out of bed stretched woke up Alice and started to get ready I straightened my hair, put on ample amounts of black eyeliner and mascara and put on that horrid out fit. Grabbed my school supplies and walked out of the bedroom with Alice on my heals.

"Morning girls" the boys said sleepily. Their out fits were like ours except instead of skirts they had on black slacks red shirts and black ties they looked very nice.

"Morning boys" we said I grabbed a monster chugged it then threw it away I'm not very sociable with out my caffeine. I took a look at my schedule it looked like this

1. AP World History III

2.Ap English III

3 Theatre

4.Lunch

5.Ap Biology

6.Chorus

7. Spanish III

We all compared schedules and I have lunch with all of them 1st and 2nd and 7th with Alice. 6th period with Jasper and 3rd 5th and 7th with Edward, but hey I wasn't complaining. Alice and I made our way to first period together after promising to sit with Edward and Jasper at lunch.

We ignored the wolf whistles as we walked down the hall. We made it to class and sat in two seat in the back of the room not really paying attention after we got our class expectations list. When the bell rang I stood up and waited for Alice to gather her things when a boy with blond spiky hair and blue came up to us.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton. I'm glad we have some chicks in our school expescially hot ones like you guys. Do you want to eat lunch with me and my buddies" He asked. This is exactly the type of guys I hate I smiled sweetly at him and said

" Sorry Mike but my sister and I would rather not eat lunch with a bunch of pig".

"You will come around.. you will be mine you'll see Isabella" He said then stormed off

Second period went in the same manner. I got to third period glad to be away from the stupid teenage boys thinking that once I see Edward we can have an actual conversation. I got to the class just as the bell rang and took a seat by Edward he looked over and smiled at me I smiled back then turned to the teacher.

"Good morning class today we will be reading Romeo and Juliet for a wile we might do a few scenes out of it since we now have a Lady to play Juliet" He said with a smile I blushed and looked down. He passed out the books and told us that we could talk quietly for a wile and we would start tomorrow.

"So hows your first day Bella" Edward asked

"Good but I met a vile boy named Mike Newton" Edward went ridged in his seat

"Is he bothering you Bella because Jasper and I will handle him if he is just tell mean an-

"No Edward he isn't bothering me I took care of it but thanks for the offer" I said and smiled at him

We conversed throughout the rest of the period and went to lunch after that the day kind of passed in a blur until we got back to the dorm. Edward and I were talking about good places to eat around campus.

"Bella can I ask you a question"

"You just did" I said sarcastically

"I know but um I know we just met yesterday but I was wondering well if you would um-maybe go to dinner with me tomorrow" He asked me with a slight blush on his cheeks (in this story tomorrow is actually like Friday)

I blushed at the question and thought about it. Edward is a nice guy hes sweet we enjoy the same books, movies, music, and I would like to get to know him better soo.

"Yes Edward I would be delighted to go to dinner with you" I said blushing a even deeper shade of red

"Great we will leave at eight o' clock" he said with a smile on his face.

That night Edward filled my dreams  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Ok guys thanks for the support it makes me so happy to see iv already got reviews so this chap isnt the best but things should get better.. I wonder wheres Emette oh and Roslie and hey who knows maybe Jessica or Lauren might just come into play in this story because there is an all girls academy acrossed town and there is winter formal is edward the guy he portarys himself to be? When will we meet Emmett? Tune in next time lol well guys I NEED A BETA READER any offers ... constructive critisim welcome thanks**

**Love Bullet**


	4. The date

Hello my readers sorry for a lack of an update my mom is in the hospitle so I haven't had alot of time

for my self I have been taking care of my downsyndrome sister and I have been driving back and forth

from the hospitle so here is you long awaited update ) and some ExB and JxA fluff haha

I give a special thanks to My Beta r0b0tic vampir with out her this chap would have too many  
grammer problems that I didnt have time to fix hahah

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day really wasn't much different than the first day. Guys stopped in the hall to watch Alice and I walk, we got the wolf whistle. The only real difference was Edward, Jasper, Alice, and me were inseparable. They walked with us between classes, if they were in our classes they were the only boys we talked to. So basically the day passed in a blur, but come on, who can blame me if YOU were going on a date with a guy like Edward Cullen, you probably wouldn't be able to pay attention either!!

In choir Jasper told me that he and Alice were going on the date with Edward and me. A double date on my second day who would have thought. Definitely not the kids back at my old school, I sort of had a nickname "Ice Queen" they said I was beautiful and smart but I turned down every guy that asked me out, but like I have said before I have trust issues but there is just something about Edward that makes me want to trust him.

When classes ended Alice and I raced back to the dorm to start to get ready. We both got our showers and let the guys have the bathroom, after taking out our hair driers make-up and ect. I was in the middle of drying my hair when all of a sudden.

"Oh my god! NO! NO! no!...NO ALICE and BELLA GET IN HERE NOW!!!" Jasper started to scream so of course we raced to the bathroom to see what was wrong. He opened the door and was holding a box of Tampax Perl tampons.

"Will you please keep these in your room and keep them away from my hair gel?"

"No it's a bathroom and you are going to have to get use to seeing girly things around here" Alice said impatiently. Jasper sighed in defeat and closed the door. When we turned around there was Edward on the floor rolling around laughing. We rolled our eye and went back to our room to finish getting ready.

We walked down to a shiny silver Volvo talking about nothing really important. In the car Edward and I got in front and Alice and Jasper got in back talking about what sounded like the new Gucci line, well Alice was talking and Jasper was looking like she was talking in Finnish or something. Edward started the car and turned on the CD player. The familiar notes of a classical song that I knew came on

"Claire De Lune"?

"You know Debussy"? He asked in an awe struck tone

"Not well, our mom played a lot of classical around the house. This song is so beautiful"

"So are you" He said with an impish grin on his face. I blushed and looked down.

We made it to a little restaurant named Mario's, by the name I figured it was Italian. When we got in it was a cute little place it was a dressy casual atmosphere. We got a table for four.

"Hi my name is Amanda may I take your order?" Alice and I sure didn't miss that she was only talking to the guys whose eyes never left ours.

"Bella, Alice what do you guys want" Edward asked

"I'll have the chicken parmesan" I said "I'll take the Fettuccine Alfredo" Alice ordered. Both of the guys got Chicken Parmesan. As a group we talked and joked for 20 minuets until the movie was going to start so we left and got to the movies with ten minutes to spare we were going to go see I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry.

We only got drinks since we just ate. We sat in a four person row and it went like this: me by the wall then Edward then Alice then Jasper. Half way through the movie I noticed Edward slowly moving his hand toward mine ( Have you guys ever been on a date and seen the guy do that its so cute lol) But I acted like I didn't see it until he grabbed my hand. I looked at him smiling and he smiled back with the most gorgeous crooked smile I have ever seen that I lost my train of thought! I swear that we laughed at that movie so much! When we were walking back out to the Volvo I noticed Alice and Jasper were holding hands too it made me smile.

We got back to our dorms just as the clock struck 12 a.m. I yawned and said my good nights to Jasper who was currently walking Alice to our room. He leaned down and kissed her and I turned around not wanting to intrude on their private moment. When I turned around I came in contact with Edward chest I heard him chuckle. I turned back around when I heard the bedroom door close and Jasper close his door, so that left Edward and I by ourselves. He walked me to my bedroom door. I felt a weird tug on my heard like I didn't want to leave him. He silently brought up his and stroked the length of my cheek bone with the back of his hand and cupped my face in his hand, he slowly brought his lips to mine. It was probably the sweetest kiss I have ever gotten it wasn't really quick and it was warm and filled with passion. My hands ran through his beautiful locks of hair and the kiss ended. I opened my eyes to see him smiling that crooked smile that takes my breath away. I blushed saying good night and went to my room. Alice was up waiting for me.

"He kissed you didn't he?"

"How'd you know? " I asked

"By the dreamy look on your face," she said smugly

"Ok, ok yes he did, it was amazing Alice I have never had a kiss like that," I said as I laid down on my bed

"It was the same way with Jasper and me he's an amazing kisser," She giggled

"Goodnight Alice" I said as I got my pj's on and got in bed turning off the lamp by my bed

"Night Bella"


	5. Skating,shopping,perfect

OMG I'm so sorry for the long wait I promise that I'll update sooner! Stuff at my house got pretty bad for a while my dad is in level 4 kidney failure so he needs a transplant and I have been dealing with that for a while no but no more excuses ON WITH THE STORY!

The next few weeks at the academy was pretty much the same go to class go to the dorm hang out with Jasper, Edward and Alice do homework go to bed. That was until football season started. Alice and I would go down to the stadium after class to watch the guys play, and that is when we met Emmett. Emmett was a HUGE guy about 6'3" and had massive muscles, I figured that he would be kind of slow but I was wrong he could keep up with the best of them. After practice Edward introduced us to him.

"Emmett this is my… well my roommate Bella and her sister Alice" Edward faltered like He didn't know exactly what to call me.

"OH dude you're the chicks that go to our school now huh, well nice to meet you I'm Emmett. Jasper, Eddie and I have all been friends since elementary school."

We stuck around for a good twenty minutes getting to know each other, in that twenty minutes I found out that Emmett was obsessed with cars and had a smoking hot girlfriend at Spence Academy a crossed town, that we evidently will get to meet at the winter formal. He reminded me of the class clown type.

I was walking back to our dorm with Edward

"Bella would you like to go out with me tonight"?

"Sure Edward" I said with a smile on my face

"Great we will leave at eight" he said as he opened the door to our dorms.

By this time it was already 6:30 so I went and got a shower. When I was ready Edward took my hand and led me to his Volvo. After a few minutes of quite driving I finally couldn't take it anymore

"Where are we going" I wined

"It's a surprise"

"You know I don't like surprises"

"Well you will like this one" the way he said it gave me the impression that it was case closed that was all the more I was going to get out of him. I went into full pout mode then lower lip out, and the big puppy dog eyes and everything but then he said

"We are here"

I looked out of the window and we were at a 50's style dinner, it was tucked right up along a roller rink.

"We are going to eat then going roller skating"?!!? I asked in horror

"Yes… is there something wrong with that" He asked slowly

"YES think about it Edward I can't walk along a flat stable surface alone now put wheeling shoes of doom on my feet and now we have a broken arm or leg"

Edward leaned in close enough that his lips were almost touching mine "I won't let you fall" He said right before he kissed me.

The night was perfect. He kept his word and I didn't fall he was there to catch me every time. We were now on our way home from the date

"Bella can I ask you something"

"Sure, anything"

"Will you come to the winter formal with me" I looked over at him and realized that he was holding his breath in anticipation I smiled slightly

"If I go with you do you promise not to let me trip over my own two feet" I asked seriously

He looked at me and smiled his crooked smile and promised he wouldn't let me fall

"It's all in the leading love, and I happen to be a fine dancer" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh and Bella I have another question…. Do you want to you know… well um do you want to make us official…. Like officially boyfriend and girlfriend"? To see him trip over his words was priceless it made him more human and less god like. I blushed faintly before I answered.

"I thought you would never ask" I said in a teasing voice. By the time It took him to get it out and me to answer we were already back to the academy, he leaned over and pressed his lips ever so gently to mine. "Let's go … girlfriend"

"Alright boyfriend"

We got back to the dorm kissed and went to our separate rooms. It was eleven O' clock so I went straight to bed. The next morning Alice woke me up.

"JASPERANDIAREGOINGOUTNOWHEFINALYGOTUPTHECOURAGETOASKMEANDHEALSOASKEDMETOTHEWINTERFORMALANDOFCOURSEISAIDYESSOOOHOWWASYOURNIGHT"

"Whoa Alice slow down I didn't catch a single word of that"

She took a deep breath and said "Jasper and I are going out now he finally got up the courage to ask me, and he also asked me to the winder formal and of course I said yes, and so how was your night"

"My night was amazing, Edward asked me out, and he asked me to the winter formal too. Who would have known that our lives here would be so perfect" I said with a blissful sigh.

"I don't know but you do know what this means" She said with a glint in her eye

"SHOPING"!!!! I wanted to object but I knew I couldn't because it was a formal affair after all and I didn't have a dress so we got ready and asked Edward if we could borrow the Volvo because we didn't have a car here, he agreed and soon enough we were off to the mall

-----------------------------------------------------3 Hours Later--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella quit being so picky I found my dress" and indeed she had it was; A magenta-ish color with silver accents. It had straps that came out from the V line. All in all it was Georges. (LINK ON PROFILE IF I CAN FIGURE IT OUT)

That's when I saw it; it was the dress that I wanted. It was; Midnight blue, it looked like a classic ball gown with a twist. It had the puffy skirt that looked tacked up with silver gems, it had a V line and sliver straps, and it fit perfectly. (Link in prof)

We were giddy on the way back to the dorms. Next weekend is going to be a blast I'm not even nervous about the dancing, I am going to be with Edward and the night is going to be amazing.

Or is it? Ohhh so yea sorry about the long wait but I'm already writing the next chapter which will be the dance. Here we will meet Rose and a few other characters coughcoughjessicaandlaurencoughcough it is sure to be a fiasco no doubt well read and review constructive criticism is welcome


	6. Dancing Queen Drama

Next Chapter enjoy I hope I got this one out fast enough for you guys out there lol

It is December 24 and the night of the winter formal. It is a Saturday and it is being held in a hotel ballroom in town between the two academies.

Alice and I are in a total frenzy trying to get ourselves ready for the dance we have already taken up about 3 hours in the bathroom and the guys are starting to complain.

"Come on guys you don't need three hours we need in there sometime" Jazz tried

"UGGH you know what fine we will do our makeup in our room now go back to your room and when you hear us yell you can go into the bathroom, you can't see us yet" Alice said annoyed. When we were sure that he was back in his room we went to ours and did our makeup. The excitement in the room was almost tangible! Before we knew it the guys were knocking on our doors saying it was time to go.

As we walked out the boys jaws dropped, a slight blush covered my cheeks and I looked over at Alice to see that she had a similar reaction, which is very surprising seeing as she doesn't ever blush.

Edward walked over to me and slipped a corsage on my wrist I looked do to see it was white roses with baby's breath. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss and said thanks. Jasper also got Alice one hers were pink roses with baby's breath.

"Are you girls ready to go" Edward asked

Alice and I just nodded our heads

"We have a surprise for you" Jasper said with a sly grin on his face.

"Oh what is it what is it"?? Alice asked excited Jasper just shook his head and smiled "you will just have to wait and see"

Edward grabbed my hand as we headed down to the Volvo except when we got to his parking space the Volvo wasn't in sight instead there was this sleek looking silver car in his space. It sat low to the ground and looked very fast.

"It's my dads' Ashton Martin Vanquish; he lets me borrow it for special occasions.

I was speechless the car was beautiful but also a bit intimidating.

"Come on silly get in the car we are going to be late if you don't" he said with a smile.

I let Jasper and Alice in the back then clime up front and buckled my seat belt. Then we were off the car had a quiet purr to it. The trip to the hotel wasn't a long one it only took about five minutes to get there. Edward found a place to park then walked around the car and opened my door, and helped me out. Jasper got out next and helped Alice out of the car. As we neared the hotel doors I could hear the pulsing music and the flashing lights of the dance, I actually started to get excited. I looked over at Alice and she was latterly bouncing on the balls of her fee, I gave her a smile.

Edward gave the woman at the des our tickets, and we entered the double doors leading into the ball room. It was a magnificent sight it was decorated in pale blue and whites, all the glasses and plates were crystal and the silverware was silver. We wandered around looking for some place to sit and then we saw him. Emmett was at a table with a breathtakingly beautiful blond girl, the table had exactly four more chairs. When he caught sight of us he waved us over to sit him and the girl that I could only assume was Rosalie.

"Hey guys this is my girlfriend Rosalie" Emmett said with a smile

"Hi" Alice and I said in unison. I looked at her dress it was; exquisite but a bit showy, but she pulled it off. It was a red silk dress, with a slit that went a few inches above her knee; it had a silver design on the bodice of the dress. She was gorges; she looked like she belonged on a runway not at a high school formal.

"Hi, I love both of your dresses" she said with a smile.

We sat down and made small talk. From what I gathered she loved cars, shopping, and Emmet. She defiantly reminded me of Alice in a way; I got the impression that we were going to get along great.

"So Bella you bagged the infamous Edward Mason (sorry if I used Cullen in the earlier chapters I meant to use Mason, Cullen comes later ) Jessica Stantly is going to be so disappointed, but I have told her and told her she just wasn't his type".

"It surprised me that he even took an interest in plain old' me, he his amazing and could have any girl he wants but he chooses me, it's still a misery to me, all I know is I'm lucky to have him" I said

"Bella may I have this dance"? Edward asked. I gave him my hand and we walked out in to the middle of the dance floor with Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie following us. I have to admit I was a bit nervous but all of that went away when Edward started to move. I have never felt this graceful in all of my life, he was right he was a great dancer.

"See love, it's all in the leading" He said with a smile. We danced for about an hour until he excused himself to go to the bathroom

"Alright I'm just going to get some punch" I said. He went his way and I went mine. I got to the refreshments table and poured myself a glass of punch when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a short brunette flanked by a taller blond and an even taller brunet.

"My name is Jessica, this is Lauren and Angela" she said motioning to the two people behind her

"And I just want to inform you new girl that you took MY Edward away from me and I would watch your back because you never know when someone is going to take him from right out of under your nose". But what she was UN aware of is Rosalie was standing behind her, her mouth agape.

"OH no you didn't you little bitch, Edward never liked you and will never like you. Actually he can't stand you, you are lucky he even gives you the time of day. Bella is ten times better than you will ever be so why don't you take your bad perm and knock off Louis Vuitton purse and go back to the hole you came from"

"Rose I thought you were my friend" she said hurt

"No I can't stand you, you are as fake as that diamond necklace you are wearing now scat you little pest" Rosalie said glaring at her.

Jessica huffed and walked off with her tail between her legs, the blond Lauren following her

"Hey Bella is it? Well I'm sorry for that Jessica can be a little difficult sometimes I hope she didn't offend you" Angela said with a small smile

"Thanks, and no she didn't offend me" With that she turned around to go find her friends.

"Rosalie thanks that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me" I said with awe in my voice

"Bella any time I have known Edward and Jasper since I have been dating Emmett and that's been since freshmen year. I have seen girls come and go and they never gave them a second look, now you and Alice are here and I haven't seen them happier. I want to see them stay that way. And plus I like you guys and no one talks to my friends like that"

"Thanks that means a lot" Alice said and I nodded in agreement, she smiled in response.

By this time the guys came back from the restroom.

"Are you girls ready to go dance some more" Emmett asked. We nodded and danced until 10:30 when it was time to announce the Formal King and Queen.

"And this year's formal Kings and Queen are ……..Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale"

There was a huge round of applause and they went up to claim their prizes which consisted of a tiara and a bouquet of roses for Rosalie and a Scepter and crown for Emmett.

When they got back we danced until 11:00 then it was time to leave the dance. Emmett and Rosalie when to his massive Jeep and the rest of us piled into Edwards Vanquish.

It was a silent ride back to the dorms.

"I had a good night didn't you Bella"? Edward asked

"Yes you made it perfect" I said. We were in the living room by this time.

"Well Jasper and I were thinking and we wondered if well you guys wanted to sleep with us…well I mean like sleep in the same beds with us. Jasper and Alice could have one room and you and I could have the other". He said a bit flustered because of the way that came out.

"Umm let me talk to Alice for a minute"

"Alice what do you think" I asked when we were out of ear shot

"Oh Bella I want this more than anything if that's okay with you" she said

"Yea I want it too Allie" I said with a giggle. We changed into our Pajamas and went back out into the living room.

"We decided…that, that is a wonderful idea" I said with a smile. Which Edward returned with his crooked one.

"Well we are off to bed night Jasper night Allie" Edward said in a rush wile grabbing my hand and dragging me to his room. I laughed and jumped on his bed. He went to the bathroom to change. When he came back he was in nothing but basketball shorts, and this is when I realized that this was the first time I got to see him with his shirt off. And my oh my was it a sight to see, he caught me staring and I blushed. He turned out the lights and climbed into bed with me.

"Ahh" he sighed "This couldn't be any more perfect" he said "Umm Bella I have to tell you something but don't say it back if it's too soon… Bella I..I love you"

To say the least I was stunned but after I thought about it I had to admit I loved him too

"Edward I love you too" I said and with that we drifted off into a peaceful sleep

Okay guys review PLEASE if there is anything I can do to improve tell me

Here is the links to the dresses I hope they work

Roses dress - http://i166. dress- http://i166. dress- http://i166. 


	7. HELP! please just read

Hey guys sorry for the wait. So updates on my dad: We have had a few people try to go in and get tested to give him a kidney and they have gotten turned down… So we don't know what is going to happen next. Things have finally settled down enough for me to get some time to write. But I do have a request I wondered if there was anyone out there that would like to become a co-writer for both of my stories. I feel that they both have great Potential but I never have time to write. If so message me or what not. My only request is that you have wrote some sort of fan fiction before that is on your site so I can read it and see if I like your style. I'm posting this before my chapter. But seriously I almost have the next chapter done


End file.
